Night Fury
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Modern/AU. En las calles de la ciudad/isla de Berk, un misterioso héroe detective, conocido como Night Fury, resuelve casos más rápido que nadie, lo cual molesta mucho a la hija del comisionado de policía, Astrid Hofferson. Por lo que busca descubrir su verdadera identidad y dejarlo en su lugar.
1. Prologo

**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Jejejeje, bien. Primero que nada, este es mi primer fic que hago de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Las películas y su historia me agradaron bastante como para pensar en algo para ello, bueno, en realidad tengo más ideas para fics con esto pero eso es punto y aparte. En fin, igual es un tipo de historia nuevo para mí, a lo que espero les agrade y a ver si no me tardo en actualizar como mis demás proyectos. Como sea, espero les agrade.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Fury.<strong>

**Prologo.**

Esto es Berk, una isla invernal europea modernizada, que a pesar de ser un lugar con poca extensión territorial, es considerada una gran atracción turística y una potencia independiente, sus logros han llevado a convertirla en una metrópolis, contando con altos edificios, zonas residenciales urbanizadas y un extenso bosque situado a las faldas de su única montaña, y hogar de un héroe enmascarado, cuya única habilidad es su ingenio, siendo el más grande detective que lucha bajo la oscuridad de la noche de manera sigilosa patrullando desde las alturas a Berk. Su nombre Night Fury.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Octubre 10, 20XX.<br>8:20 pm_**

En una tranquila noche de otoño, una gran evento se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de una de las mansiones de una de las personas más reconocidas en Berk, James Ritchwood era la celebración del cumpleaños número 45 del dueño de la misma mansión, un gran empresario y filantropo, en la cual se encontraba reunida la crema y nata de todo Berk. La fiesta giraba en el exterior de la mansión para el disfrute de las amistades del festejado de honor, invitando a ver el paisaje natural del mar que rodeaba la isla, siendo complementado con el brillo de la Luna que se reflejaba en el mar. Todos se encontraban anonadados con la fiesta y el paisaje, bailando con el brillo artificial de las luces que cruzaban colgando el jardín trasero, que ninguno pudo percatarse del crimen que se estaba cometiendo en esos momentos dentro de la mansión. Un grito piadoso y lleno de dolor opacado por el cálido ritmo de la orquesta que tocaba para el deleite de los invitados que bailaban en parejas, cristales rotos esparcidos en el suelo alfombrado de la sala interior y un charco de sangre que salpicaba el cuerpo sin vida del dueño del grito colapsado en medio de la habitación.  
>La fiesta fue interrumpida por otro grito, lleno de pánico proveniente de una de las invitadas que detuvo su pieza con su pareja al notar a un sujeto vestido de negro, provenir del interior de la mansión, con su camisa empapada de sangre, tambaleándose de un lado a otro como si hubiera recibido una fuerte paliza. Todos los invitados se alarmaron al notar su presencia y lo rodearon con pánico, de entre los invitados una pareja que se encontraba entre ellos se acercaron hasta aquel tipo, quien parecía ser uno de los meseros, dada a la vestimenta que tenía, rodeándole por ambos lados y tomándolo por los brazos. Uno de ellos era el comisionado de policía de Berk de 47 años, Alder Hofferson, y la otra persona que le acompañó en la captura de aquel sujeto era ni más ni menos que su hija, Astrid Hofferson de 20 años, estudiante de criminología de la Universidad de Berk y consultora de la fuerza de la incompetente policía de la isla, aunque en ella degustara de ropa más cómoda para su trabajo, estar en un escotado vestido azul celeste, con zapatillas de un tono más oscuro le molestaba, aún si fuera una fiesta de gala. A lo cual, al salir en la captura como padre e hija de aquel sujeto, le molestó ir a trompicones con aquellos tacones. Su padre tomó como sospechoso a aquel sujeto que salía de la mansión, mientras que Astrid de manera impulsiva entró de inmediato a la mansión para buscar a la víctima del mesero.<br>En el interior de la sala central, que era un lugar para recibir a los invitados, rodeada por una basta colección de piezas de arte se encontraba una mujer apuñalada en el pecho y degollada derrumbada en el suelo alfombrado, ella era una mujer de aspecto joven, cerca de los 30 años y la esposa del celebrado, Nataly Ritchwood. La joven y perspicaz hija del comisionado de policía empezó a realizar una investigación exhaustiva, sacando de su bolso su teléfono celular para recabar evidencia que incrimine al principal y al parecer único sospechoso del crimen de asesinato a la esposa del dueño de la mansión. No tardó ni cinco minutos para que todos los invitados entraran al interior para ver el cuerpo sin vida de la esposa del dueño, preguntándose el motivo que tuvo el mesero en asesinar a la mujer de su jefe. Parecía que toda la evidencia que encontró la joven detective Hofferson apuntaba a que el mesero de 22 años, Steve Swayer mantuvo una disputa con Nataly al ser sorprendido robando una pieza de arte que terminó en pedazos. El puñal que se encontró a un lado del cuerpo sin vida de Nataly era una clara evidencia para encontrar sus huellas.  
>Mientras que todos los invitados continuaban hablando entre si, preguntándose si debían llamar la policía o si era seguro estar con un asesino en el lugar de la escena del crimen, el comisionado de policía intervino, callando a los invitados y llamando la atención de todos diciendo:<br>- Atención a todos. No deben de entrar en pánico - calmó a todos con una voz gruesa y rígida, siendo objeto de cientos de miradas -. Les aseguro que como comisionado, mi hija y yo los mantendremos a salvo. Además, confío que mi hija pueda resolver este caso - continuó con un tono orgulloso al final mientras que su hija daba un paso al frente.  
>- No creo que sea necesario llamar a la policía padre. Todo parece apuntar que él lo hizo - intervino ella mientras se acercaba al mesero -. Lo único que aún me intriga es su motivo.<br>- Pero soy inocente, yo no la mate - volvió a decir aquel tipo mientras intentaba soltar del agarre del comisionado.  
>- Si, si, esos dicen todos. Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que lo oigo - respondió en un tono sarcástico el comisionado tirando bruscamente de el mesero.<br>- Si estoy diciendo la verdad. Alguien me golpeo, yo no soy el asesino.  
>- Eso es absurdo, usted fue el único que salió de aquí y empapado con la sangre de la víctima. Es muy probable que usted y la señora Ritchwood tuvieran una discución, y para callar a la víctima, forcejeó con ella hasta que la asesinó - espetó Astrid tomando del cuello del mesero -. Ahora responde. ¿Cual fue el motivo de que la asesinaras? ¿Extorsión o robo?<br>- No es ninguna de esas detective Hofferson, fue más bien porque es un simple señuelo - intervino una voz masculina y opaca que llamó la atención de los invitados.  
>- ¡¿Night Fury?! - gritaron en sorpresa Astrid y su padre al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz.<br>- ¿Night Fury? - se preguntaron todos los invitados luego de verlo aparecer de la nada.  
>Night Fury apareció asiéndose paso entre la multitud en su vestimenta oscura, similar a la de un caballero medieval, con una máscara que simulaba ser un casco a la vez, donde podía verse sus brillantes ojos verdosos relucir por su máscara. Todos los invitados no apartaban la vista de aquel intruso quien defendía al único sospechoso y que por ende, culpable de aquel asesinato.<br>- ¿En qué te basas para tener esa conclusión, Fury? Si tienes alguna evidencia.  
>- Eso es exactamente lo que tengo, señorita Hofferson - interrumpió de inmediato sacando una bolsa de plástico con un par de guantes ensangrentados.<br>- ¿E-Eso de dónde lo sacaste? - cuestionó sorprendida al ver una nueva evidencia en manos de Night Fury.  
>- En un bote de la basura en el cuarto contiguo a este - respondió sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta de Astrid mientras le lanzaba la evidencia a sus manos -. Supongo que usted se quedó viendo la poca evidencia de aquí, detective Hofferson - comentó él en un tono burlón haciendo rabiar a la rubia.<br>- Eres un... - replicó sin éxito al ser callada de inmediato.  
>- Soy un detective también, detective. Y claro esa no es mi evidencia para demostrar que él es inocente, sino quien fue el asesino - respondió de inmediato llamando la atención de todos.<br>- ¿T-T-Tan rápido?... ¿P-Pero cómo? Tu no estabas aquí - le reclamó Astrid sorprendida, odiaba que fuera demasiado rápido al resolver sus casos.  
>- Claro que no, pero si sé que pasó aquí, ese es el chiste de ser detective. Primero que nada, mire a nuestro alrededor - apuntó la escena del crimen y a los invitados -. Estoy seguro que nadie tiene sangre encima, pero si llevan algo que le incrimine.<br>- No entiendo a qué te refieres. Dime de una buena vez quien es, maldición - espetó ella de nuevo al punto de tener el rostro sonrojado de la irritación que la presencia de Night Fury le causaba.  
>- Ah-ah-ah, no se apresure. Por cierto, ¿se dio cuenta sobre qué esta parada?<br>La vista de la detective Astrid Hofferson giró a ver a donde él apuntaba, directamente a su pie derecho. Levantó su pierna y miró bajo su zapatilla. Notó de inmediato un pequeño resplandor circular venir de ahí. Al agacharse para tomarlo se dio cuenta que era un gemelo que estaba en el suelo con las iniciales GG, una pegada a la otra, a manera de reflejo. Esto era una clara evidencia y estaba justamente en dirección al brazo izquierdo de la víctima, quien parecía haber tirado de él y resbalarse de sus manos momentos antes de su muerte. Con aquel descubrimiento de la pista que pasó por alto, se sintió indignada que Night Fury estuviera un paso adelante de ella al tener una idea del culpable original. Aunque aún seguía sin saber quien sería el verdadero asesino, no tenía idea de quien tuviera ese nombre.  
>- Disculpe comisionado Hofferson. ¿Quiere que le ayude a su hija a resolver este caso?<br>- Supongo que podría ser beneficioso para ella. Así que puede proseguir - respondió el comisionado, padre de Astrid gustoso ante aquellas palabras.  
>Con aquella pregunta de parte del enmascarado, logró poner aún más rabiosa a Astrid, quien ya estaba molesta por la manera tan burlona de presentar su resolución al caso. Odiaba que apareciera, porque siempre tenía razón y resolvía todos los casos con rapidez, dejándola en vergüenza. Y lo que más odiaba era que su propio padre estuviera a favor de aquel enmascarado.<br>- No necesito ayuda tuya. Muchas gracias - respondió molesta luego de la respuesta de su padre, fulminándolos con la mirada.  
>- Oh, pero parece que si la necesitas - dijo burlonamente en respuesta dando ligeros pasos en dirección a ella.<br>- ¿Q-Qué te propones?  
>- Yo. Nada. Pero podrías pararte ahí y con gusto te digo quien es el culpable, sus motivos, el método que uso y los acontecimientos que dieron caso a este asesinato - respondió él apuntándole a Astrid con un tono risueño.<br>Él al tomarla del hombro, apuntó la dirección de una de las ventanas que estaba abierta por donde todos habían entrado y única salida del lugar. Ella miró dudosa entre la ventana y él repetidas veces, con una expresión confusa y a la vez molesta. No entendía bien lo que ocurría y no quería hacer lo que él le pedía, pero la curiosidad del supuesto asesino original y el método era mayor en ella. Si el método que se usó era una manera de despistar a los policías en cuestión, podría tomarlo como ayuda para sus investigaciones próximas, evitando caer en una trampa en un futuro próximo. Por lo que al mirarlo fijamente por pocos segundos aceptó a regañadientes su propuesta girando su vista en dirección a la ventana, diciéndole un inaudible "haz lo que quieras", mientras se dirigía a tomar su posición.  
>- Bien. Creo que ahora lo que tengo que hacer es...<br>Al decir aquellas palabras, oprimió un botón de un móvil, que llevaba en su mano oculta en su espalda, haciendo sonar una alarma oculta en el bolsillo de su sospechoso. A lo que todos giraron inmediato su atención a él, y más que nada abriendo una brecha en la que todos los invitados se alejaban de su alrededor, exponiéndolo ante todos.  
>- Señor Gustav Grey. Usted es el asesino de la esposa del señor Ritchwood, Nataly Ritchwood - dijo él seriamente apuntándole fijamente.<br>- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Me temo que su reputación como detective es sobrestimada, Night Fury - rió el acusado mientras se paraba frente a él -. Si usted cree que fui yo el asesino, porque uno de mis gemelos se encuentra ahí, temo que se equivoca. Cómo puede ver, tengo ambos conmigo - señaló él mostrando ambos gemelos al levantar sus muñecas.  
>- Si eso fuera así, dígame una cosa. ¿Por qué lleva el mismo tono de lápiz labial de la víctima en el cuello de su camisa?<br>Ante aquella evidencia, él se quedó helado por unos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante aquel detalle, sin cambiar la compostura de su rostro.  
>- Creo que usted está señalando otro crimen. ¿Primero me acusa de asesino y ahora de tener un amorío con la señora Nataly Ritchwood?<br>- Fury, en verdad que me estoy molestando - dijo Astrid molesta desde su posición en la ventana.  
>- Hehem... Creo que debo decir que no es solo por señalar un amorío. Nunca dije algo similar - respondió nervioso, dada a la impaciencia de la rubia detective.<br>- Usted dijo que habría pruebas suficientes. Si no es así, me retiro - ante aquellas palabras de Gustav Grey, el joven enmascarado le tomó por la muñeca -. ¡Auch! ¿Está loco?  
>- Perdone. No creí que le doliera tanto - respondió Night Fury con un cierto tono risueño -. Si me permite - en ello le quitó con un rápido movimiento el saco negro y ante todos, se vio la manga que tomó salpicada de sangre.<br>- E-Esa sangre es mía, puede hacer pruebas - dijo Grey de inmediato.  
>- Y es la misma que seguro tendrá la señorita Nataly bajo sus uñas. Siendo que usted la asesinó en un forcejeo contra ella - atacó de inmediato Night Fury, dando su acusación -. Usted se encontraba a solas con ella para discutir las acciones futuras de la compañía del señor Ritchwood.<br>- ¿P-Pero cómo?...  
>- Sé eso porque en el basurero que estaba en la habitación contigua, encontré los papeles en los cuales estaba la información para ello. No había manera de que alguien más pudiera obtenerlos sino fuera seduciendo a la señorita Ritchwood.<br>- E-Eso puede haberlo hecho cualquiera - dijo en su defensa Grey retrocediendo y sudando bastante.  
>- Esos papeles estaban en mi caja fuerte - interrumpió James Ritchwood molesto, parándose a un lado de Night Fury -. Mi esposa y yo éramos los únicos que sabían su localización de esos documentos. No creí que pudieras hacerlo.<br>- ¿J-James, acaso le crees a este tipo? ¿P-Por qué haría algo así?  
>- Porque es su competencia - interrumpió Astrid ésta vez -. Ahora lo veo todo claro. Usted últimamente compró varios negocios. Los reportes indicaban que usted estaba oculto con algo, pero trabajaba para alguien más, a pesar de ser la mano derecha del señor James Ritchwood. Por eso usted buscaría esos documentos, para llevar a la quiebra la compañía de Ritchwood y tener el camino libre para su sistema de distribución.<br>Astrid estaba asombrada a la veloz conclusión que había llegado Night Fury. Sin duda había pasado eso por alto. James Ritchwood era dueño de varios puertos pesqueros, y había una competencia, la cual a pesar de no ser de una mejor calidad que la de él, sus ganancias eran elevadas y del mismo nivel. Sabía que había algo malo ahí, pero no tenía las pruebas, hasta ahora. Antes de darse cuenta, Night Fury había desaparecido delante de sus ojos y de todos. Mientras tanto, Gustav Grey se dirigía en su dirección para escapar, ya que todos los invitados bloqueaban la salida y en especial el comisionado, por lo que la ventana que ella cubría, le parecía la mejor opción de escape, pensando que podría derribarla y salirse con la suya. Una clara equivocación, dado a que ignoraba la fuerza letal de la detective, Astrid Hofferson. Siendo noqueado y derribado en el proceso.  
>- Ese maldito Night Fury. Se escapó de nuevo. Pero la próxima vez no me dejará en ridículo - dijo Astrid colocándole las esposas que llevaba en su bolso a Gustav Grey en el proceso.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>10:15 pm<em>**

Al terminar la celebración en la mansión Ritchwood, llenando reportes de lo sucedido en la mansión y dejando al acusado en manos de las autoridades, la familia Hofferson se preparaba para una cena en familia. Dadas las circunstancias del asesinato, nadie pudo comer o tener el apetito suficiente tras ver aquel cadáver, por lo que todos se acomodaron en el comedor para disfrutar de algo antes de dormir. Aunque el tema principal giraba en lo sucedido, o más bien en quien se llevó el crédito de la resolución del caso.  
>- En verdad que nunca me hubiera imaginado que Grey estuviera involucrado en algo tan grande - habló el comisionado Hofferson a su familia sonriente tras aquel evento -. Si no fuera por Night Fury, seguro se nos hubiera escapado.<br>- Tienes razón. Aunque me sorprende que hubiera aparecido tan rápido y que se esfumara de la misma manera - continuó su esposa, Bertha Hofferson igual de sorprendida por lo ocurrido.  
>- Es cierto mamá. Seguro que era alguno de los invitados. Nadie más podría haber aparecido de la nada sin estar presente ahí - dijo Astrid energética ante aquel comentario de su madre.<br>- Pero hija, puede que haya investigado a Grey desde antes y solo esperó el momento para detenerlo - comentó su padre ante aquella hipótesis dada por Astrid.  
>- Puede que tengas razón papá. Aún así, creo que debo de investigarlo - respondió ella aún más entusiasta.<br>- ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres? Porque no ha cometido un crimen, y en un lugar tan pequeño como lo es Berk, un poco de ayuda extra no nos está mal. No hay suficiente personal y la seguridad no es tan alta - continuó su padre ante aquellas ideas de su hija.  
>Si bien era el caso, Berk es una isla lo suficientemente grande como para albergar una ciudad, pero dado a su extensión, era más un lugar turístico y con un nivel económico bastante suficiente para tener inclusive su propia Universidad. Pero eso mismo la hacía vulnerable, a lo que el comisionado no le molestaba la ayuda de Night Fury, ya que estaba a cargo del escuadrón de policía menos competente que hubiera encontrado al no haber tantos crímenes por las calles. Por el contrario, Astrid detestaba su presencia, ya que ella quería ser la sucesora de su padre y mejorar el servicio policial de Berk y que un civil que no estuviera involucrado y del cual dudaba de los conocimientos en su área de criminología, tuviera una capacidad mayor al de ella, dejándola en ridículo cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban.<br>- Y-Yo ya sabré qué hacer cuando lo sepa - respondió Astrid sonrojada y desviando la mirada de su padre, sin quitar aquel aspecto serio de su rostro.  
>- Oh, parece que mi hija quiere atrapar a Night Fury solo para ella - comentó su madre en un tono pícaro al notar su bochorno.<br>- N-No es eso.  
>- Hija - habló ahora su padre -. Si llegas atraparlo, asegúrate tenerlo como esposo. Sería bueno tener a alguien como él en el escuadrón - bromeó su padre con una amplia sonrisa, logrando malhumorar más a su hija.<br>- ¡Que eso no va a pasar! ¡Rayos! - gritó ella golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas y levantándose de su asiento -. Me retiro ya. Se me quitó el apetito.  
>Al dejar su silla, con su plato a medio comer. Sus padres se miraron el uno a otros entre risas. Ellos conocían bien el por qué le molestaba la presencia de Night Fury, pero con las circunstancias que ocurrían, era bien tenerlo, aunque su hija no le pareciera. Y el hacer bromas de ello solo motivaba más a la joven, a lo cual veían orgullosos al encontrarla en su habitación estudiosa. Pero para Astrid, aquellas bromas le hacían pensar que sus padres les hubiera tener un hijo, fuerte y hábil, capaz de sustituirle en lo que se refería, ser el siguiente comisionado de la policía de Berk, por lo que había tomado cursos de defensa personal en varias áreas de combate mano a mano, aparte de un curso de inglés para cuando un caso complicado se presentara, ya que algunos extranjeros que llegaban a la isla eran sus principales sospechosos de tratos sucios que habían en Berk.<br>Astrid se había lanzado sobre su cama al entrar a su alcoba, hundiendo su rostro en su almohada. No le gustaba pensar que sus padres hubieran deseado tener un hijo que una hija, ya que siempre le demostraban lo contrario, pero con la aparición de Night Fury, ella empezaba a dudar en ocasiones.  
>- Te voy a atrapar, Fury. Un día de estos. Y cuando lo haga... Te sacaré al retiro, permanentemente.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Red20:<strong> Bien, siendo este un prólogo y un AU, a lo mejor fue algo corto. Así que espero les haya gustado y si se imaginan cómo se verían ambos o más bien Night Fury, solo digamos que es similar a su traje de la película 2. Nos vemos.


	2. Levantando sospechas

**Red20: **Jajajajaja, ok, no pensé que subiría más rápido este capitulo a diferencia de mis otros fics que me he tardado bastante en continuarlos, pero andaba ya con bastante ideas como para avanzarlo. Pero bueno, espero disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Fury.<strong>

**Capítulo 1.  
><strong>

**Levantando sospechas.**

**_Octubre 11, 20XX._**

**_Universidad de Berk, 1:15 pm_**

Dentro de la gran isla del norte europeo, se encuentra una amplia ciudad, en la cual igual cuenta con una Universidad lo suficientemente extensa para la poca población con la que cuenta Berk. Aquí es donde la hija del comisionado de policía Alder Hofferson, tomaba su curso de criminología bajo la tutela de profesores extranjeros de los cuales disponía la Universidad. Igual otro curso que tomaba ella era una clase de lenguas extranjeras, más específico, una clase de inglés, la cual se localizaba en el edificio de lenguaje, al centro de la Universidad. Aunque le encantaba asistir a ambas clases, ese día no podía estar más decaída y molesta, pues se le podía encontrar bufando en su asiento, al frente de la clase a la espera de la presencia de su profesora.  
>Pero no era el retraso de ella lo que la tenía tan enojada, sino que de nuevo no había tenido la oportunidad de atrapar al misterioso enmascarado Night Fury y de paso, había quedado de nuevo en ridículo frente a su padre. Algo que era notable por sus compañeros, ya que su ira causaba temor ante ellos, a pesar de que algunas veces algunos de los estudiantes se peleaban por tratar de tomar asiento a su lado por ser considerada una de las más grandes bellezas del salón, claro era de esperarse que de todos, desconocieran que es la hija del comisionado de policía, sino, nadie se acercaría a ella por temor de ir a la cárcel por pretenderla. A lo cual nadie se iba acercar ésta vez solo por el mal genio que ella tenía, pues despedía un aura asesina y una mirada tan fría que los fulminaba a todo aquel que le viera directamente a los ojos. También nadie tenía intención de acercarsele solo por lo intimidante que se veía, pues ella tenía una reputación como experta artista marcial lograba que ninguno la voltease a ver por temor de ser herido de gravedad mortal.<br>Mientras esto ocurría en el salón, en los corredores del edificio de lenguaje, un chico delgado cercano a los 20 años, corría entre tropiezos resonando sus pisadas por los pasillos, dado a que tenía una pierna artificial de la rodilla para abajo, era normal que perdiera el equilibrio al tratar de alcanzar una velocidad a la que su pierna no fue diseñada.  
>- <em>"Cielos, voy a llegar tarde de nuevo"<em> - se decía mentalmente, mientras se sostenía de la pared, evitando caer al suelo en el proceso -. _"Espero al menos encontrar un buen lugar, Odín"_.  
>Era evidente que sus súplicas serían escuchadas, aunque no de una manera que hubiese preferido en ese momento. Al detenerse frente a la puerta de su clase, se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, sosteniendo sus manos sobre ambas rodillas, al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo y se arreglaba su alborotado cabello castaño.<br>- Bien Hiccup. Parece que llegaste a tiempo - se dijo en voz baja al entrar al salón finalmente -. Hubiera preferido decir lo mismo a la hora del almuerzo.  
>Después de bromear para sí mismo, intentando ser positivo ante su desdichada carrera al salón de inglés, notó que el único asiento disponible se encontraba a un lado de la persona que más temía ver en ese momento.<br>- _"Por todos los dioses. Deben de estar bromeando conmigo hoy"_.  
>Se dijo mentalmente Hiccup mientras se acercaba al asiento donde la rubia seguía de mal humor, la cual tenía un parecido similar a un dragón que se le había escapado la presa.<br>- _"¿Por qué, Thor? En un día como este donde la hago enojar tanto, ¿por qué tenía que ser este el único día que pudiera sentarme con ella cuando quiere verme muerto?"_ - volvió a maldecirse por su suerte mirando al techo y volviendo a dirigir su mirada ante ella -. _"Sé que suelo pedir muchas veces una sola vez para sentarme con ella, o un poco cerca a ella, pero para que me jueguen bromas así, deben odiarme bastante como para que igual me dejen con una pierna ortopédica"_.  
>Tras seguir bromeando ante su mala suerte, imploró por su seguridad y con todo el valor que pudo reunir en poco tiempo, se acercó a la boca del lobo a tomar su lugar.<br>- "_Bien, Hiccup. Cálmate. Ella no es un animal. No es como si pudiera oler tu miedo"_ - se decía tratando de estar tranquilo, sacando su libro de su mochila y cubriendo su rostro con él.  
>- Oye, tu.<br>Aquella áspera voz que sonó a un lado de él hizo que se paralizara en su asiento, sintiendo un escalofrío subir por su espina hasta su cerebro. Volteó temerosamente a verla, notando que sus apagados y con ojeras, orbes azules estaban centrados en él, y no de una manera que hubiera preferido, sino una que mostraba su mal humor.  
>- <em>"¿En serio puede oler mi miedo?"<em> - Hiccup tragó fuerte, tratando de elegir sus siguientes palabras, con el fin de no meter aún más la pata -. ¿S-S-Si, señorita Hofferson? ¿Q-Qué se le ofrece?  
>- ¿Qué opinas tu de Night Fury? - preguntó ella con pesadez en su voz.<br>Ante aquella pregunta, Hiccup se sintió descubierto y temiendo aún más por su vida. Y no había otro motivo para temerle, pues él era precisamente Night Fury, la misma persona que le había quitado el sueño. Aunque igual le hubiera gustado que esa misma falta de sueño que tenía por él, fuese de una manera que no tuviera alguna sensación de asesinato.  
>- <em>"Cielos, ¿y ahora qué hago?... Calma, calma. Solo preguntó por mi opinión. A lo mejor si elijo bien mi respuesta no sabré si sospecha de mí o no"<em> - se dijo mentalmente intentando mantener la compostura, desviando nervioso su mirada de la de ella -. P-Pues creo que es un idiota egocéntrico que solo va por ahí en mallas, dejando en ridículo a la policía de Berk - respondió rápidamente y con una sonrisa nerviosa, sonrojándose en el proceso.  
>Mientras tanto la mirada de Astrid se acercaba más al rostro de él, pareciendo querer analizarlo más de cerca.<br>- ¿De verdad eso piensas de él? - preguntó ella con más curiosidad en su voz.  
>- C-Claro que eso opino. Digo, ¿qué otra cosa podría pensar de alguien que sale por ahí con un disfraz ridículo?<br>Un silencio se hizo entre ellos dos por un par de minutos. Hiccup mantenía una distancia segura entre ellos dos, retrocediendo lo suficiente como para tener la oportunidad de escapar, aunque ella estaba inclinada lo suficientemente cerca como para que estuviera a punto de caerse de su asiento. Pero antes de que él intentara darse a la fuga, los labios de Astrid se curvearon mostrándole una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, logrando ponerlo completamente confundido.  
>- ¿Sabes algo? Me caes bien, este...<br>- Hiccup. Llevamos siendo compañeros de inglés por tres meses - respondió, recalcando lo último con un tono molesto.  
>- Eso iba a decir, no necesitaba que me interrumpieras, Hicco - bromeó ella riendo y dándole un pequeño golpe a su hombro derecho.<br>- ¡Que es Hiccup!  
>Él repitió su nombre algo exasperado, aunque en el fondo se sentía completamente aliviado de que ella al menos dejara de estar de mal humor y más que nada, saber que no sospechaba de él, aunque se hubiera menospreciado a sí mismo frente a ella, podían iniciar a llevarse bien de ahí en adelante.<br>- Solo bromeaba, era broma. Me alegra que alguien como tú piense lo mismo que yo sobre ese detestable Night Fury - dijo Astrid con un mejor animo.  
>- S-Sí, yo también lo creo. A veces me dan ganas de decirles a esos sujetos que dejen de estar adulando a un enmascarado misterioso - comentó Hiccup entre risas nerviosas, desviando su mirada a la de ella.<br>- Eso mismo digo. Los que lo adulan seguro son nerds que siguen leyendo comics de súper héroes. Incluso puede que él se sienta como tal.  
>Ante aquel comentario, Hiccup sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría, inclusive quería decir algo en contra de ello, pero no quería arruinar aquel buen momento que empezaba a tener con la persona que quería ver muerto a su identidad secreta.<br>- S-Seguro, aunque... No creo que sean solo "nerds", creo que es malo solo enfocarse en ellos. Digo, también hay chicas que veo gritar su nombre y decir que quisieran salir con él y eso - comentó él, tratando de no entrar en un campo minado con lo que decía.  
>- Hum, puede que tengas razón. A lo mejor lo estoy pensando mucho - se dijo Astrid acomodando sus pensamientos, llevando su mano derecha a su mentón -. Últimamente no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.<br>- _"Desearía que el motivo que no pueda salir de tu cabeza no fuera con propósitos oscuros"_ - dijo Hiccup en su mente mientras la miraba con atención -. H-Hablando de cosas en la cabeza. ¿C-Cómo piensas que sea el examen próximo?  
>Hiccup deseaba cambiar de tema, pues sentía que si seguían hablando de lo mismo, a lo mejor y podría decir algo que lo delatase.<br>- No creo que sea complicado. La profesora utiliza alguna novela romántica como base para los exámenes. Solo es cuestión de deducir cual novela usará para este examen y estudiarlo - respondió con simpleza, dejándose caer en el respaldo de su asiento.  
>- ¿P-Pero eso no sería como hacer trampa?<br>- Puede que suene así, pero no es hacer trampa si lo comprendes - dijo ella traviesamente, estirando sus brazos para desperezarlos.  
>- Aunque es complicado saber el libro que usaría la profesora - comentó Hiccup pensativamente, tratando de recordar los exámenes anteriores.<br>- Es sencillo. Siempre es un libro que se hace popular rápidamente entre adolescentes.  
>- Con razón eres la hija del comisionado de policía de Berk. Si que eres una gran detective - le dijo con verdadera sorpresa en su voz.<br>- Jejeje, no trates de adularme, eso no te va a funcionar para tener algo conmigo.  
>La respuesta traviesa de Astrid logró sonrojar al castaño, al tiempo que recibía suaves codazos de parte de ella.<br>- _"Aunque me empezaste a hablar por esa misma razón, no es como que no tuviera otra manera de llamar tu atención"_ - de decía mentalmente desviando su mirada nuevamente.  
>Tras aquel momento de vergüenza que estaba llevando Hiccup, la clase quedó en silencio absoluto al ver llegar tarde a su profesora de inglés, con lo cual podía respirar él tranquilo durante lo que quedaba la clase, aunque no podía evitar sentirse animado y desacelerar los latidos de su pecho al tenerla tan cerca de él.<br>La clase transcurrió sin problemas para él, llevándose a cabo de una manera didáctica y algo cómica, puesto a que su profesora le daba por improvisar y a veces actuar frente a sus alumnos, como la fanática del teatro que es. Tras finalizar la clase, ella detuvo a sus estudiantes antes de que guardaran sus cuadernos y lápices para dar un anuncio final.  
>- <em>Alright guys<em> (Bien chicos). Cómo sabrán, _the next test_ (el próximo examen) será la siguiente semana, así que aún queda tiempo para dejarles una tarea antes de ello - dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
>No es de extrañarse que el salón fue repleto por voces de estudiantes llenos de reclamos y quejas de aquel aviso de último momento.<br>- Ya, ya. _Do not complain_ (No se quejen), no será algo complicado. Para finalizar la semana quiero que hagan equipo con el _partner_ (compañero) con el que compartan escritorio y se encarguen de elaborar _together_ (juntos) una _theater work_ (obra teatral) con diálogos en _english_ (inglés).  
>Las quejas no se hicieron esperar de nuevo, por lo que la profesora trató de calmar a sus alumnos para que guardaran la compostura.<br>- _But_ _guys_ (Pero chicos). No hay por qué verlo de una _bad way_ (mala manera). Ya que habrá un _mistery_ _prize_ (premio sorpresa) y un _extra point_ (punto extra) para la mejor _couple_ (pareja).  
>Ante la palabra premio que todos lograron traducir, las quejas se habían convertido en gritos de emoción aunque igual les llamaba la atención de cual pudiera ser aquel premio sorpresa. Más que nada los chicos, puesto que su profesora era realmente una belleza rubia de 25 años, por lo que se habían ilusiones del misterioso premio que ella podría darles. Pero para la única persona que se veía darle poco interés ante aquel trabajo era ni más ni menos que Astrid, dado a que sentía que era una manera ridícula de aprender inglés, aparte de que no consideraba que afectase mucho a su calificación si la hacía bien o no. Por otro lado, Hiccup no sabía qué sentir en ese momento, por un lado tenía vergüenza de tener que actuar frente a sus compañeros, por otro lado se sentía emocionado de ver qué podría representar junto a Astrid, y por último sentía nervioso de tener que estar a su lado otro rato más.<br>Al terminar la clase, Hiccup y Astrid habían decidido caminar juntos en dirección al estacionamiento para discutir sobre el trabajo que pudieran actuar frente a la clase. Aunque Hiccup notaba la falta de atención que le daba al trabajo en si, ya que su mente estaba distraída en algún plan para atrapar a Night Fury.  
>Luego de llegar al estacionamiento, Astrid le había sugerido que le siguiera en su vehículo, ya que ambos tenían auto propio, con el fin de ir a una librería juntos y encontrar algo que pudieran decidirse por algo para poder actuar ambos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Octubre 11, 20XX.<em>**

**_Cafetería "El humo de dragón", 3:45 pm_**

Astrid e Hiccup habían decidido tomar un café para discutir las opciones que les había dejado la profesora en el pizarron de las lecturas que podrían elegir para actuar. Aunque era cuestión de elegir una escena lo suficientemente extensa para que abarcara el tiempo necesario para que todo el grupo pudiera pasar al frente, la decisión se veía más que nada siendo tomada por Hiccup, quien buscaba algo que le evitara armar una escena ridícula con ella, y estaba claro que no podía elegir una escena de amor, porque ella de inmediato las rechazaba, a lo cual le hacía complicado encontrar algo útil. Y para colmo, parecía que él estuviera haciendo todo el trabajo, ya que ella ni le estaba prestando atención, la cual la tenía enfocada en su smartphone, murmurando algún plan con el fin de desenmascarar a Night Fury.  
>- <em>"Cielos, cómo me gustaría que esa atención la pusiera en el trabajo"<em> - se decía Hiccup al verla de soslayo ocultando su rostro en uno de los 5 libros que habían conseguido -. _"Bueno Hiccup, no es como si esto se tratara de una cita, o que la única atención que me dé sea para mi identidad secreta. Al menos no me odia o sospecha algo de mí. Lo único malo es que siento que soy el sirviente aquí" _- volvió a dirigir la mirada a Astrid, suspirando un poco al notarla holgazaneando en su asiento -. Oye Astrid. ¿Al menos te gustaría tratar de poner algo de atención a lo que vamos a hacer?  
>Ella lo miró por pocos segundos y volvió a apuntar su atención a su teléfono.<br>- No hay problema. No es como si la profesora espere una actuación de Broadway o algo por el estilo. Además, es cosa de decir unas líneas y ya - respondió aburrida al darle un vistazo a los libros sobre la mesa -. Tu solo elige algo que no sea cursi y nos aprendemos las líneas en casa.  
>Hiccup se sentía preocupado por la poca importancia que le daba a la clase de inglés, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que actuar es cuestión de aprenderse unas líneas, esperaba mayor entusiasmo de su parte.<br>Mientras tanto, del interior del café un robo se estaba llevando a cabo. Aunque fue demasiado rápido como para llamar la atención de los clientes que se encontraban fuera del local, ya que el sujeto había golpeado al recepcionista y agarrado un puño de billetes saliendo a toda prisa del lugar. Algo que notó Hiccup al verlo salir del local, ya que se veía demasiado exaltado y había llamado su atención, pero no podía dejar sola a Astrid, aunque ella parecía darle poca importancia a lo que hacían de cualquier forma, su curiosidad era demasiada que estaba dubitativo por unos instantes en lo que tenía que hacer.  
>- <em>"Cielos, y yo con lo entretenido que estaba siendo ignorado por Astrid... Bueno, de cierto modo que tengo toda su atención por otro lado"<em> - se quejó Hiccup mientras veía al sospechoso alejarse de su vista.  
>Él estaba cansado de que ella estuviera con aquella actitud, por lo que tomó un trozo de papel de una de sus libretas y escribió rápido en él para mostrárselo en su rostro.<br>- Astrid - habló Hiccup elevando su voz en un tono serio y levantándose de su asiento -, creo que mejor dejamos esto para cuando le des importancia a nuestro trabajo de equipo. Y cuando llegue ese momento, me avisas, aquí te dejo mi dirección electrónica y mi teléfono para que no haya problema en localizarme. Nos vemos.  
>Tras decir aquellas palabras y mostrar un comportamiento tan estoico de su parte, desapareciendo de su vista para perseguir al ladrón que ya llevaba varios metros de distancia, Astrid quedó con la boca abierta y sin palabras. Nunca se hubiera esperado que él pudiera llegar a ponerse serio en algún momento, aunque le daba la razón de ponerse así, lo había estado ignorando todo ese rato después de lo bien que lo había tratado en el salón de clases. Aparte compartía el mismo odio ante su rival, por lo que sentía que tenía que darle una disculpa, tomó su mochila y salió a perseguirlo buscando su auto que dejó aparcado cerca del local. pero antes de entrar a su vehículo, escuchó los gritos de los clientes asustados que habían quedado paralizados de la impotencia tras aquel robo. Ella se acercó para preguntar a alguno de los clientes si podía darle una descripción rápida del ladrón´y la dirección que había tomado, para así atraparlo y si podía, alcanzar a Hiccup y disculparse por ser tan grosera con él. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.<br>En ese mismo instante, Hiccup estaba a punto de alcanzar al ladrón quien estaba eludiéndolo entre la multitud de gente que había en las calles transitadas de la ciudad. Aunque éste había cortado ruta por un callejón con el fin de esconderse hasta que la policía se diera por vencido, en caso de que los clientes hubiesen llamado a alguien en su búsqueda, algo que Hiccup aprovechó para ocultarse entre los basureros, lejos de la vista del ladrón que se había oculto en el fondo del callejón, también con el fin de disfrazarse con el traje que había tomado de su auto antes de iniciar su persecución, no quería atrapar a alguien exponiendo su identidad en caso de que algún civil le reconociera como el hijo del Alcalde de Berk.  
>Para cuando se había terminado de disfrazar, la detective Astrid Hofferson había llegado al callejón, siguiendo las indicaciones de los transeúntes que habían visto al sospechoso correr por las calles con notoria velocidad. Ella se estacionó cerca y entró en busca del ladrón, buscar a Hiccup sería algo sencillo, ya que tenía su teléfono celular, por lo que podría llamarle después de atrapar al ladrón de la cafetería.<br>Hiccup estaba a punto de salir de su escondite hasta darse cuenta de la presencia de Astrid. No esperaba que estuviera en el mismo lugar. Temía que le hubiera seguido y más por la seguridad de la chica. Aunque no podía exponerse disfrazado de Night Fury si es que _"Hiccup"_ era al quien buscaba. Esperó a que ella le diera alguna señal indirecta del motivo de su presencia en aquel asqueroso callejón.  
>- Muy bien ladrón, sal de donde quiera que estés. No tienes escapatoria - dijo ella en voz alta, tratando de llamar la atención del mencionado.<br>- _"Uff, al menos estoy a salvo... Por ahora"_ - se dijo Hiccup despreocupado de que no fuera el motivo de su búsqueda.  
>Aunque al saber lo que la trajo ahí lo había tranquilizado, tenía que salir de inmediato para que pudiera salir ilesa de ahí, ya que el tipo podría estar armado.<br>Al acercarse más Astrid en dirección de donde el ladrón se había ocultado, éste se estaba preparando para actuar, ocultándose lo mejor posible para poder atacarla por sorpresa y huir por las escaleras de emergencia que se encontraban cerca de donde escuchaba sus pasos. Al oírla lo suficientemente cerca de él, salió de su escondite, desenfundando su pistola frente a ella listo para tirar del gatillo.  
>Astrid retrocedió al encararse con el sujeto armado. Podía quitarle el arma de su mano, pero estaba en una distancia que le imposibilitaba la tarea, ya que él fácilmente podría tirar del gatillo antes de que tuviera tiempo de esquivarlo.<br>- Fuera de mi camino policía - amenazó aquel sujeto apuntando con temor su arma frente a ella.  
>- Baja esa arma. No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. No tienes escapatoria - advirtió ella, esperando el momento adecuado para arrebatarle su arma.<br>El ladrón se dio cuenta que ella no tenía un arma consigo, por lo que aquella advertencia carecía de peligro, a lo cual aprovechó para dar un tiro de advertencia. Algo que puso en peligro a Astrid, ya que el tipo no dejaba de temblar y no podía apuntar fijamente a donde quería. Para suerte de ambos, Night Fury apareció frente a ambos, interponiéndose entre la bala y ella, deteniéndola con la armadura de su traje.  
>Astrid había caído de sentón luego de ser salvada de un tiro mortal, que cuando reparó en ver que no tenía ninguna herida, notó la figura de su rival frente a ella como su salvador.<br>- ¡Fury! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
>- No mucho, paseándome aquí, evitando que tuvieras agujeros por el cuerpo - respondió sarcásticamente al mirarla a los ojos sin quitarse de enfrente -. ¿Y usted?<br>- No necesito de tu ayuda, puedo arreglármelas sola. Y yo estaba por atrapar a este rufián.  
>- Y hacías un excelente trabajo hasta que aparecí y te salve - comentó divertido al notarla tan feroz como siempre.<br>- Oigan... Tortolos. ¿Alguien al menos me está prestando atención? - preguntó confundido el asaltante al ser ignorado por ambos, mientras los observaba discutir.  
>- ¿Tortolos? Ahora si me hiciste enojar.<br>Antes de que el ladrón pudiera reaccionar, Astrid había aprovechado su confusión para noquearlo con un golpe seco a la cabeza, aprendiéndolo en el acto.  
>- Parece que ya no me necesitas por aquí.<br>- Nunca te pedí que aparecieras - bufó Astrid mirándolo fijamente amarrando al criminal.  
>- Ya, ya. No hay por qué darme las gracias.<br>- Ni te las estoy dando. Y no te muevas de ahí que también voy a atraparte.  
>- Lo siento, detective Hofferson. Pero no me gustaría formar un mal tercio, así que te dejo con tu cita.<br>Al decir aquellas palabras, disparó uno de sus artilugios que llevaba consigo al aire, el cual era una pistola con gancho, con el fin de escaparse de ella. Mientras tanto Astrid se había quedado en tierra observarlo con ira escaparsele de nuevo. Pero al verlo escapar, recordó que tenía otra cosa que hacer, por lo que sacó de inmediato su teléfono y aprovechó para tratar de localizar a Hiccup. Algo que tomó por sorpresa a Night Fury, pues en el tiempo que subía por las escaleras de emergencia, su celular comenzó a sonar, haciendo eco por el callejón en el que se encontraban, algo que igual llamó la atención de Astrid. Él dejó de perder tiempo en subir y se lanzó para aprovechar la corriente de viento que se generaba entre los edificios para volar con su ala delta que le proporcionaba un bastón que ocultaba como arma.  
>Astrid al verlo huir quedó unos segundos pasmada ante lo que acababa de suceder. No esperaba que al llamar a Hiccup el teléfono de Night Fury sonara al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera podría imaginarse que ambos fueran la misma persona.<br>- Hola, ¿quien habla? - contestó la voz del teléfono que había marcado.  
>- H-Hola, ¿Hiccup? Soy yo, Astrid - respondió ella dubitativa.<br>- ¿Astrid? ¿Ahora qué quieres? - dijo Hiccup con tono molesto -. ¿Al fin planeas ponerte seria con el trabajo o solo es para dar más quejas de Night Fury?  
>Ella estaba helada, por un lado, se imaginaba que él estaría así de molesto con ella por la manera en que se comportó con él, y por otro, si él fuera Night Fury, seguro no la habría salvado, aunque siendo un <em>"héroe"<em>, seguro lo habría hecho por obligación. Respiró profundamente y trató de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente.  
>- N-No es eso, Hiccup. Solo llamaba para disculparme - se sinceró, juntando el teléfono más a ella -. Sé que estuve muy distraída y no le dí importancia al trabajo que teníamos que hacer juntos. Inclusive te portaste bien conmigo... S-Solo llamaba por eso.<br>Hiccup por otro lado estaba paralizado. No esperaba que llamara para disculparse con él, por lo que ahora se sintió culpable de responderle tan secamente.  
>- N-No te preocupes. Igual lamento portarme mal contigo, es que pensaba que podríamos llevarnos bien juntos - respondió él tímidamente.<br>- B-Bueno. Por ahora no estoy segura de eso último _"porque sospecho que eres Night Fury"_, ¿pero podríamos vernos mañana en la misma cafetería? Yo elegiré lo que vayamos a actuar, así que no te preocupes.  
>Él estaba aún más sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando. Parecía que lo que acababa de suceder la había hecho más sincera, a lo que le hacía acelerar el corazón aún más de la emoción.<br>- S-Si es así, en ese caso nos vemos mañana para...  
>-Cuac-<br>- ¿Qué fue eso?  
>- ¿Qué fue qué?<br>Aunque Hiccup quería hablar con ella más tiempo, sabía que en ese instante le sería imposible, pues seguía volando en su ala delta por los cielos de Berk, por lo que se había cruzado con una parvada de patos de improvisto, a lo cual llamaría mucho la atención de aquellos graznidos.  
>- Sonó a un pato. ¿En dónde estás?<br>- ¿S-Sabes?, tengo otra llamada entrando. Te hablo luego.  
>- Oye espe...<br>Ya no pudo reclamarle por respuestas, pues él colgó de inmediato, algo que hacía ponerlo bajo una mayor sospecha de que él fuese Night Fury por la manera en que se había portado en aquella llamada.  
>- Hiccup... ¿Acaso no serás?...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Octubre 12, 20XX.<em>**

**_Universidad de Berk, 1:10 pm_**

En el salón de inglés, Astrid se encontraba nuevamente de mal humor, a lo que nadie se le acercaba también ese día. Nunca hubiera esperado que el chico que recién acababa de conocer, aunque tuvieran mucho tiempo siendo compañeros de inglés, fuese Night Fury, aunque no tenía ninguna prueba, era el sospechoso que más tenía cercano que pudiera ser él. No quería pensar en ello, pero cada vez que se imaginaba el momento en que fue salvada de aquel disparo, donde Night Fury en lugar de tener su máscara, estuviera descubierta con el rostro de Hiccup, su rostro empezaba a arder. Se sentía engañada, aunque igual pudiera ser solo su imaginación al estar obsesionada con aquel enmascarado, lo cual fue el motivo por el cual él se había enojado con ella en primer lugar en la cafetería.  
>- Cielos... ¿Qué debo hacer?...<br>Al girar su rostro a la entrada, pudo escuchar los pasos torpes de Hiccup, llegando tarde nuevamente a clases. Desvió su mirada de la de él de inmediato y luego se puso a pensar en algo para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
>- <em>"Cierto, aún no estoy 100% segura de que él sea Night Fury. Por lo que igual no estaría de más investigarlo y asegurarme por cuenta propia de ello, así al menos no me sentiré culpable si descubro que no es la misma persona"<em> - se dijo mentalmente con más confianza.  
>- Hola Astrid. ¿Cómo estas?<br>- H-Hola Hiccup - respondió ella nerviosa al salir de sus pensamientos -. B-Bien. Solo aquí pensando que mejor sería ir a tu casa como para hacer el trabajo y no en el café.  
>- ¿Q-Qué? <em>"¿Así que sí sospecha ahora de mí? ¿Qué voy a hacer?"<em>  
>- Si, en verdad me sentí culpable por lo de ayer, así que pensaba compensarte con algo, <em>"aparte para asegurarme si eres o no Night Fury"<em> - dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
>- <em>"Por Thor, si le digo que no, estoy seguro que sospechará aún más de mí"<em> E-Está bien, en ese caso vamos al terminar la clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Red20:<strong> Jejejeje, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Aunque siento que fue algo corto, jajaja. Igual por aquí aviso que pronto regresaré a clases y estaré demasiado ocupado, por lo que seguro me atrasaré con varios proyectos que tengo, igual con este. Así que solo pido bastante paciencia, jajaja. Por otro lado, gracias Ale, corregí esa parte que me pusiste después de leerlo, y para nati, jeje, ya viste quien es Night Fury. Pero bueno, más tarde aparecerán más personajes. En fin, hasta la próxima.


	3. Buscando pruebas

**Red20: **Jejejejeje, bueno, creo que había mencionado que a lo mejor me iba a tardar en subir la continuación de este fic, pero bueno, igual tenía ganas de continuar esto antes de regresar a clases, aparte pensé que sería un buen detalle, jejeje. De paso, agradezco por los reviews que me han dejado, normalmente no recibo tantos en diferentes de mis historias, así que es bueno saber que les ha agradado, jejeje. En fin, espero disfruten este capítulo y de la aparición de un personaje especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Fury.<strong>

**Capítulo 2.  
><strong>

**Buscando pruebas.**

**_Octubre 10, 20XX._**

**_Residencia Haddock, 10:25 pm_**

El evento ocurrido después de la fiesta en la mansión Ritchwood que había ocasionado que los invitados salieran antes de siquiera se diera por terminada, debido al caso de asesinato que se llevó a cabo, la familia Haddock al llegar a su hogar, se habían preparado para una cena que les ayudara a pasar aquel mal momento que habían pasado tras aquel caso de asesinato. Aunque la discusión no se tornaba tanto a la resolución de dicho caso, sino sobre aquel culpable del asesinato, dado a que no esperaban que hubiera un empresario corrupto envuelto en asuntos ilegales dentro de Berk. Como alcalde de la isla/ciudad, Stoick Haddock tenía que ser completamente responsable de todo lo que ocurría dentro, inclusive de los negocios turbios los cuales afectarían a la paz de Berk, y que alguien poderoso como él pudiera evadirlo por tanto tiempo le tenía completamente molesto.  
>- En serio que no puedo creerlo - bufó Stoick iracundo en el comedor mientras daba un bocado a la pierna de pavo que tenía en su plato -. Si ese caso no hubiera surgido tan de repente, estoy seguro que Berk se hubiera inundado en un nido de víboras adictas de la noche a la mañana. Debí de prestar más atención en estos sujetos que llegaban a mi isla a crear sus <em>"empresas legítimas"<em>.  
>- Tranquilízate querido, no debes de culparte por todo ello - le calmó su esposa, Valka Haddock con el fin de que no le diera un ataque -. Además, no había algún indicio que te hubiera dicho que estuviera haciendo algo como eso.<br>- Tienes razón, Valka. Pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que tengo parte de culpa de esto - respondió un poco más calmado al sentir el tacto de la mano de su esposa sobre la suya -. Supongo que debería de hablar más de esto con Alder Hofferson - dijo esto en tono bajo, casi en un murmullo -. Sería bueno que él realizara una investigación minuciosa de cada empresario extranjero que haya llegado a Berk y tenga mala reputación por fuera.  
>- Sería lo mejor querido. Al menos, gracias a Night Fury pudimos encontrarlo antes de que la situación se pusiera más peligrosa.<br>Ante esas palabras dadas a su esposo, su hijo, Hiccup casi se ahogaba con el trago de agua que estaba dando para pasarse un bocado, motivo porque sus padres no sabían nada de su segunda identidad y esperaba que no hablaran de aquel tema. Aunque esto llamó la atención de sus padres que le vieron con preocupación, puesto a que había estado demasiado callado durante el regreso a su casa y también durante la cena.  
>- ¿Qué ocurre hijo? - le preguntó Valka a su hijo con preocupación.<br>- N-No es nada, es solo que casi me ahogo con el bocado - respondió de inmediato, riendo con nerviosismo.  
>- Ay hijo, en verdad que eres algo descuidado - comentó ella entre risas, mientras le estiraba una servilleta para que se limpiara -. Por cierto, has estado demasiado callado desde que regresamos.<br>- Si, incluso en la fiesta - dijo Stoick igual de preocupado que su esposa -. Por cierto, ¿en dónde te habías metido cuando todo eso había ocurrido?  
>Era claro que sus padres no sabían la verdadera identidad de aquel enmascarado, pues él había estado presente en todo momento, pero no podía decirles eso exactamente o harían más preguntas y aquel cuestionamiento llegaría a convertirse de pronto en un interrogatorio.<br>- E-Este... Y-Yo me encontraba en la fiesta aún, bailando una pieza con una chica que estaba ahí - respondió sarcásticamente desviando la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa -. N-No es que no fuera ahí por darme asco ver tanta sangre, c-claro que no.  
>- Ay, mi hijo es todo un galán. ¿Y por qué no nos la presentaste? - dijo su madre un poco curiosa de aquella respuesta.<br>- Vaya hijo mío. Ya está en esa etapa - comentó también su padre entre risas.  
>Hiccup sentía que se volvía a ahogar, aunque no tenía nada en la boca, aquellas preguntas solo hicieron que se colorearan sus mejillas de un rojo intenso. No esperaba que la reacción de sus padres fuera esa exactamente, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado de sus palabras.<br>- ¡N-No es lo que piensan!  
>- Como sea, dejando eso de lado, creo que será bueno igual hablar de aquel tema con Gobber, tal vez me pueda conseguir algo de información junto con Hofferson.<br>- P-Por cierto papá. También podrían usar como medio a ese tal Grey que han capturado. Puede que tenga aún algunos nexos diferentes que no haya mencionado - comentó Hiccup, interviniendo en los pensamientos de su padre.  
>- Tienes razón hijo. No es una mala idea. Le diré a Hofferson que tiene mi aprobación para usar cualquier método que tenga para hacerlo hablar - respondió él con enjundia ante aquella propuesta -. Si él tiene algo más que decir, será mejor que lo haga. Como alcalde de un lugar como Berk, debo de mantenerla segura de situaciones turbias.<br>- Vaya querido, parece que tus ánimos han vuelto.  
>- Es cierto, me siento mucho mejor. Por cierto Hiccup, ¿cómo se te vino esa idea?<br>- S-Solo fue curiosidad, jeje - respondió él entre risas nerviosas desviando la mirada de él -. B-Bueno, yo ya estoy muy lleno, me retiro a dormir que no me gustaría llegar tarde a la escuela. Buenas noches.  
>Al despedirse rápidamente y levantando sus platos sucios para lavarlos de inmediato y partir de ahí a su habitación. Mientras tanto sus padres le miraban extrañados por aquel comportamiento de su hijo, aunque lo primero que les venía en la mente que era por andar en una etapa, por lo que siguieron conversando y cenando.<br>Mientras esto ocurría en el comedor de la casa, Hiccup había subido a su habitación para prepararse para ir a acostarse, cambiándose aquel smoking oscuro que había llevado para la fiesta por su pijama de franela negra, parecía que tenía un extremo gusto por ese color, ya que igual su traje de Night Fury era oscuro, confundiéndose con su entorno al patrullar las calles de Berk en la oscuridad de vez en cuando. Mientras él se quitaba aquel conjunto para ponerse el otro más cómodo, en la cama de éste, un pequeño gatito de color negro, con una cola sin punta y brillantes ojos esmeralda perseguía la ropa que caía ahí, lanzándose a las mordidas y rasguños, con sus pequeñas y filosas garras y colmillos, atacando cada parte que se moviera al caer ahí con entusiasmo, como el pequeño cazador que era.  
>- ¿Y entonces, Hiccup, me trajiste un bocadillo de la fiesta? - preguntó con curiosidad el felino oscuro, mientras seguía en su juego con la ropa del chico.<br>- N-No, lo siento Toothless, no tuve tiempo de conseguirte un bocadillo - se disculpó apenado por no traerle un bocadillo como le había prometido.  
>- ¿No hubo tiempo o se te olvidó? - dijo ahora sentándose en el filo de la cama y mirándole fijamente.<br>- B-Bueno, más bien ambas.  
>- ¿Pues qué ocurrió? ¿Una hembra te hizo ojitos? - preguntó el pequeño con un tono sarcástico y algo de celos, agitando su cola con pereza.<br>- N-No exactamente así... Hubo un asesinato en la fiesta y tuve que intervenir como Night Fury, porque iban a enjuiciar a un inocente. Lo bueno es que me había encontrado con unos ratones que habían visto todo y pude evitar que la policía encerrara al equivocado - respondió con detalle Hiccup mientras se ponía ya su pijama encima.  
>- ¿Estuvo de nuevo esa hembra ahí? ¿La que parece que comió pescado podrido cada vez que te cruzas enfrente?<br>- ¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a Astrid? - preguntó sorprendido por la curiosidad de su felino, asintiendo el pequeño como respuesta -. B-Bueno, si, estuvo ahí de nuevo. Ella estuvo a punto de encerrar al pobre camarero si no me aparecía.  
>- Esa hembra en verdad que es territorial. No sé por qué te interesa tanto - comentó él en tono molesto, mientras se lamía su pata.<br>- N-No es que sea territorial. Solo creo que no le gusta que le haga competencia y la esté corrigiendo - dijo Hiccup nervioso en defensa de Astrid -. Y-Y no es qué me interese, c-creo que nunca dije algo así, además, deja de decir hembra, se dice chica o mujer, suena raro cuando lo dices de esa manera - comentó él avergonzándose por aquel comentario y de la manera de referirse a los géneros de Toothless.  
>- Como sea, por culpa de esa... Ham... ¿Chica? Yo no obtuve mi bocadillo.<br>- Ya, ya. Te prometo que mañana te traigo algo de la Universidad - le respondió Hiccup cargando en el aire a su gato para meterse él a las cobijas.  
>- ¡Miau! ¡Que bien!<br>Luego de acordar aquello, ambos se fueron a dormir, Hiccup envolviéndose en sus cobijas y Toothless subiendo a su cojín que tenía acomodado cerca de la ventana de la habitación, observando con destellos en los ojos la Luna, ansiando por su bocadillo prometido, ya que por supuesto él era un gatito glotón.  
>Y claro, es evidente que Hiccup podía comunicarse sin ningún problema con su mascota y también con más animales. Él nació con el don de hablar con ellos y comprenderlos, lo cual le fue de gran ayuda para resolver muchos de los casos en los que se veía involucrado como Night Fury, ya que en varias ocasiones encontraba algún animal que fuera testigo de lo que había ocurrido en una escena del crimen, localizando las pruebas por cuenta propia si estas fueran desechadas por la policía u ocultadas por el criminal. Aunque en un principio no sabía mucho que hacer con aquella habilidad, pudo descubrir que podía hacer el bien al ayudar a resolver un caso de adolescente, que había frustrado a su padre, por lo que decidió convertirse en un héroe enmascarado para proteger a Berk de la injusticia y también ayudar a su padre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Octubre 12, 20XX.<em>**

**_Universidad de Berk, 2:45 pm_**

La clase de inglés en el centro de idiomas estaba por finalizar y muchos de los alumnos tenían ya una expresión de ansiedad de querer retirarse para continuar con su vida diaria, puesto que la clase se les había tornado a varios aburrida, aunque en el caso de Hiccup, todo ese tiempo le fue algo estresante, y no era principalmente ocasionado ese estrés por la clase, sino por estar sentado junto a Astrid. No era que le disgustara, es más, le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero durante aquel tiempo desde que inicio la clase hasta ese momento, todo se había convertido en un interrogatorio hacia su persona, era claro para él que ella estaba dudando de él y ya sospechaba que su identidad secreta era Night Fury, pero no podía evitar responderle, ya que así lograría aumentar sus sospechas, por lo que igual había aprovechado para conocerla un poco mejor ya que ese interrogatorio podría jugarse de dos.  
>Aunque para Astrid, mucha de la información que había conseguido de parte de Hiccup, le hacía ver que él era una persona mucho más compleja de lo que hubiera imaginado. Estudiaba en la facultad de Ingeniería en el área de Mecatrónica, es el mejor de su clase con las mejores notas, fanático de las novelas de ficción, en las que igual, algunas de ellas le agradaban leer de vez en cuando en su tiempo de ocio, aunque no tenía ninguna habilidad destacable en los deportes, pero también confirmó que él tenía pocas posibilidades de ser Night Fury, porque había perdido su pierna izquierda de la rodilla para abajo, al no tener ninguna reparación al romperla luego de una grave caída al practicar Snowboarding en una de las colinas más frías y empinadas de las montañas heladas de Berk, pero igual lo tomó como referencia si se lo encontraba de nuevo. Aparte de que era muy inteligente, parecía ser alguien igual de confianza, ya que se divirtió al hablar mucho con él mientras estaban en clase. Y para él era lo mismo, esperaba que ella estudiara criminología como su padre, el comisionado de policía de Berk, era una persona de temer al ser campeona de Judo y Tae-Kwan-Do en todo Berk, aparte de ser alguien divertida y ruda, al estar bromeando bastante con él y golpeándole con frecuencia el hombro cuando él se ponía nervioso o decía una tontería como broma.<br>Claro era que aquella conversación tan animada no pasó desapercibida por el resto de la clase, exceptuando la profesora, por supuesto. Muchos de los compañeros masculinos de ellos le miraban con ira a Hiccup por conversar de una manera animada con la chica más atractiva del salón, y en ese instante ya sabía lo que se sentía ser el chico más popular de la clase, aunque claro, no por las mismas razones que hubiera deseado.  
>- Y con eso finalizamos la clase, <em>see you tomorrow<em> (nos vemos mañana). Cuidense.  
>Con aquellas palabras dichas por la profesora, todos se levantaban de su asiento con pereza para ir a su casa a continuar con sus demás tareas de diferentes materias. Aunque la única persona que parecía animada en el grupo era Astrid, pues su sonrisa se ensanchó de más, estirando su cuerpo en su asiento para liberarla de la pereza.<br>- Vaya, creí que jamas acabaría.  
>- Tienes razón. La profesora parecía que quería actuar todo Hamlet - bromeó Hiccup haciendo lo mismo para destensar su cuerpo.<br>- Bueno, ahora. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa para continuar con la tarea? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro al girar a verle.  
>- ¿A-A mi casa?<br>Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido que no pudo evitar caer de espaldas de su asiento, logrando risas de parte de la rubia.  
>- Claro. ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas que te lo mencione?<br>Hiccup miró para otro lado con nerviosismo, si bien era que ella mentía, pero él igual había prestado poca atención a algunas cosas que había hablado con ella cuando hablaron por teléfono al escaparse de inmediato del callejón, así que no podía objetar nada acerca de eso.  
>- E-Eso creo.<br>- Bien, en ese caso te espero a que me guíes cerca de la salida del estacionamiento.  
>Al decir aquellas palabras ella, tomó su mochila por sobre su hombro derecho y salió corriendo del salón con mucha energía, dejándole boquiabierto en el suelo aún.<br>- Rayos, Thor. ¿En qué problemas me metes ahora? - se dijo mirando al techo, fingiendo temor en su voz, pero igual con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro luego de mirar la salida de soslayo -. Bueno, creo que igual sería agradable pasar este tiempo extra con ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Octubre 12, 20XX.<em>**

**_Residencia Haddock, 3:14 pm_**

Momentos más tardes, después de salir del estacionamiento del centro de idiomas de la Universidad, y de estar dirigiendo Hiccup a Astrid por las calles de Berk hasta llegar a su casa, ella pudo notar que él era de una familia con un buen nivel económico, algo que había sospechado en un principio al ver aquel viejo Camaro negro que él conducía en perfectas condiciones, un auto extranjero y en buen estado tendría que valer bastante para ser conducido por un chico como él. La casa de Hiccup era bastante grande de dos pisos y un ático, parecía del estilo colonial todo completamente de madera, y un amplio jardín, la cochera era igual de espaciosa, pero se veía de un estilo un tanto diferente de la casa. Ambos habían estacionado sus autos en la cochera, entrando por la conexión de ahí al interior de la casa, entrando a la cocina de la casa. Astrid pudo ver asombrada el interior, se veía muy acogedora, aunque con pequeños toques tecnológicos y con una cocina moderna, el resto del lugar era de madera, los muebles incluso eran de un aspecto antiguo, algo que no quedaba para alguien que es fanático de la tecnología.  
>- Vaya, tu casa es muy linda - comentó Astrid sonriente, entrelazando sus manos por su espalda.<br>- G-Gracias. ¿Y-Y dónde prefieres que veamos la tarea que tenemos que hacer? - cuestionó Hiccup sonrojado y nervioso.  
>- Creo que en la sala estaría bien, se ve muy espaciosa - comentó ella mirando con una amplia sonrisa, observando el lugar con detalle.<br>- E-Está bien, en ese caso...  
>Antes de poder continuar, un extraño ruido llamó la atención de ambos, directo de la habitación contigua, algo que alarmó a Hiccup.<br>- I-Iré a ver qué pasa. Ponte cómoda de mientras.  
>- O-Ok.<br>Al desaparecer Hiccup en aquella habitación, ella descolgó su mochila de su hombro y la puso sobre el sillón, para ir sacando sus cuadernos, útiles y computadora, con el fin de acomodarse para ir haciendo su tarea, aunque tenía muy poca de su clase de Criminología, ella miró a su alrededor para poder curiosear un poco más aquella casa, con el fin de encontrar alguna pista que relacionase a Hiccup con Night Fury, por lo que se acercó a ver la chimenea que estaba en la sala, la cual estaba adornada con varios premios, trofeos y reconocimientos para toda la familia del chico, y al rededor también había bastantes fotografías familiares, algunas de él cuando era más pequeño y mirando con cuidado los premios que él había ganado, viendo que era demasiado inteligente para tener varios primeros lugares en ferias de ciencia. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención y puso su mirada en blanco, fue la foto familiar más reciente y que se encontraba en el centro de la repisa sobre la chimenea. Antes no le había dado importancia al nombre de Hiccup, más bien, ni siquiera sabía cómo se apellidaba, pero al verlo parado en medio del alcalde de Berk y de la principal investigadora en biología marina de Berk, supo que se había metido en un gran conflicto.  
>No solo sospechaba de que Hiccup fuera Night Fury, si no que él era el hijo de la persona más poderosa en la ciudad, lo cual hacía disminuir un poco sus expectativas de que él fuese aquel héroe enmascarado que le causaba rabia. Y no solo eso, su madre, Valka Haddock era una de las personas más influyentes en la Universidad de Berk, al contribuir con sus estudios una de las principales fuentes de ingresos de la isla, al ser los únicos con permiso de pesca y distribución de las especies que vendían al resto del mundo, procurando que esta no se extinga y mejorando su ecosistema. Si se le ocurriese enfrentar al hijo de personas de un rango mucho mayor que el de su padre, seguro no saldría nada bueno, aunque por un lado si él siempre iba enmascarado para ocultar su identidad de los demás, lo más seguro es que ni sus padres sepan de ello, puesto que pondría su vida en peligro, aferrándose a la esperanza de que Hiccup fuese Night Fury.<br>Al sentarse con aquella expresión de duda en su rostro sobre el sillón donde había acomodado su mochila, la puerta por donde había entrado Hiccup salió el alcalde de Berk, Stoick Haddock, quien parecía recibir regaños de su hijo, dejándola más confundida aún.  
>- Papá, no debes dejar tus deberes solo para ver a los vikingos jugar. Ya te lo hemos dicho varias veces.<br>- Tranquilo chico, él no tiene toda la culpa. Yo fui quien lo convenció - habló en defensa de su padre un sujeto igual de enorme que Stoick, de cabellos rubios y un espeso bigote con trenzas.  
>- Gobber tiene razón. Además creo que puedo aunque sea darme un tiempo de descanso en mi casa luego del ajetreado día que tuve - se quejó Stoick mientras trataba de regresar a su estudio.<br>- Está bien, pero no hagan mucho ruido, quiero estudiar - dijo su hijo con pesadez tratando de hacer que entren de nuevo al estudio.  
>- Bien, bien, sin rui... ¿do? Oye hijo, ¿quien es ella?<br>En ello, Stoick pudo al fin notar que había una intrusa en su casa, aunque más bien era una invitada, quien seguía con la misma expresión de confusión y sorpresa al ver aquella rara escena.  
>- E-Este... Ella es Astrid Hofferson. La hija del comisionado Hofferson - respondió él mientras la presentaba.<br>- U-U-Un placer conocerlo señor. E-E-Estoy a su servicio - saludó ella avergonzada y con una reverencia desde donde se encontraba.  
>Claro que aquella presentación de su parte la ponía algo nerviosa, refiriéndose al estar a su servicio por ser la consultora de la policía de Berk y tener un rango en ella por solicitud de su padre.<br>- Oh, así que su hija. No te había reconocido sin ese vestido y con el cabello trenzado - comentó Stoick risueño al mirarla.  
>- ¿P-Perdón?<br>- De la fiesta en la mansión Ritchwood, te vi deteniendo a Gustav Grey. Hiciste un buen trabajo - felicitó a la joven acercándose a ella y dándole un par de pesadas palmadas sobre su espalda.  
>- G-Gracias. P-Pero no hice mucho, la verdad - respondió sonrojada, desviando la mirada con pena ante aquellos halagos.<br>- Cierto querida, en verdad que hiciste un buen trabajo - comentó Valka igual con la misma emoción que su esposo, quien recién ingresaba a la casa por la entrada principal.  
>- N-No es para tanto.<br>- _"Vaya, parece que le avergüenzan los halagos"_ - se dijo Hiccup con sorpresa al mirarla sonrojarse, para luego girar a ver a su madre con una expresión de confusión -. ¿M-Mamá? ¿También saliste temprano de la facultad?  
>- Claro, hoy no hubo mucho que hacer. Además, pensé que podría preparar algo de comer - dijo ella sonriente con varias bolsas del súpermercado.<br>Aquello se volvía cada vez más incomodo para Hiccup, por un lado, no esperaba que sus padres llegaran temprano, aunque era claro que no tendría ninguna intención de hacer algo más que tarea con Astrid, y por otro, se moriría de vergüenza actuar frente a su familia la pequeña parte de la obra que tendrían que elegir para la clase de inglés.  
>Aunque la mente de la rubia estaba tratando de procesar toda aquella increíble información. Por un lado, descubrió que la familia de Hiccup se encontraba en aquella fiesta donde apareció Night Fury, otra cosa era que ellos tenían un hijo muy inteligente, y también, Hiccup se veía muy nervioso, aunque en eso último pensó que era por llevar una chica a su casa, algo muy normal.<br>- _"¿E-Ellos estuvieron en la fiesta? S-S-S-Significaría que Hiccup también... B-Bueno, puede que solo esté dándole muchas vueltas a esto, pero incluso cabe la posibilidad que no fuera, incluso hay chicos que no les gusta ir a ese tipo de fiestas"_ - se decía Astrid, tratando de analizar la situación, intentando forzar sus pensamientos en que Hiccup fuese ese enmascarado.  
>- E-En ese caso... - giró de inmediato a mirar a Astrid, tomándola del brazo, mientras se colgaba su mochila en su hombro, y recogiendo con la misma las cosas de Astrid para empezar su huída -. Estaremos haciendo un trabajo en mi cuarto. ¿Nos puedes avisar cuando esté la cena, mamá?<br>- Claro hijo... Por cierto - antes de que él pudiera continuar con su escapada, los pudo detener a mitad de la escalera para hacer una pregunta -. ¿No estará enojada la chica con la que bailaste en la fiesta al salir con la hija del comisionado de policía?  
>Esa inocente pregunta de parte de su madre logró que Hiccup sintiera un golpe en el estómago, y no era por lo tonta que sonaba en ese momento, ya que esperaba que Astrid le diera poca importancia a la conversación de su familia, pero aquello último podría delatarle. Aunque esa pregunta, hacía sentir a Astrid tanto molestia como sorpresa, ya que estaba segura ahora que Hiccup si se encontraba ahí y que pudiera ser Night Fury, queriendo indagar más en aquella pregunta de parte de la madre del joven, pero la sensación de molestia era algo que igual le carcomía por dentro, y no era por la sensación de engaño que podría dejarle Hiccup si éste fuera el enmascarado, esa molestia la sentía en su pecho y no sabía por qué motivo se sentía más fuerte que la del posible engaño.<br>- _"Nota mental, no decir sarcasmos frente a mi mamá, podría causar situaciones caóticas"_ - se dijo mentalmente Hiccup con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar a su madre a los ojos -. T-Te había dicho que no era lo que pensabas, mamá. P-Por favor no malinterpretes todo - pidió él mientras que subía de nuevo con Astrid a su habitación.  
>- Oh, que bueno que no es un mujeriego - se dijo ella mientras desempacaba las provisiones que había llevado a casa.<br>Después de aquella vergonzosa situación por la que pasó con sus padres, al fin pudo encaminar a Astrid a su habitación, quien seguía teniendo esa misma expresión de curiosidad y molestia con él en su rostro. Pero igual no podía demostrar aquellos sentimientos con él, puesto que lo espantaría demasiado como para que él se cerrara más a ella y no pudiera revelarse inintencionadamente en un ambiente con mayor confort y seguridad, por lo que al entrar al cuarto del chico intentó sonreír para que no notara la molestia que sentía.  
>Ingresando pudo notar algo que logró quitarle lo falsa de la sonrisa, puesto que vio un pequeño gatito sentado sobre la cama del chico, observándoles entrar con curiosidad, se veía demasiado tierno que ella no pudo evitar acercarse a él para tratar de agarrarlo.<br>- Oh, pero que ternura. ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó a Hiccup cargando al gato en el aire con un tono infantil.  
>- Soy Toothless. ¿Y tu humana? - respondió a su modo aquel gato negro viéndola de frente.<br>- E-Este... Él es Toothless, Astrid - dijo Hiccup, conteniendo la risa por la pregunta de su gato.  
>- ¿Ella es Astrid? ¿La humana que evitó que tuviera mi bocadillo dos veces?<br>Toothless al escuchar el nombre de Astrid, intentó zafarse de su agarre con fuerza, puesto que por su culpa, él había perdido dos bocadillos, el primero por la fiesta y el segundo porque Hiccup había estado sobrevolando por largo rato la ciudad en su ala delta, olvidándose nuevamente de llevarle su tan ansiado bocadillo. Aunque Hiccup no sabía cómo responderle, pues ella le miraría raro si respondiera a esas preguntas.  
>- ¿Qué le pasa? - dijo Astrid tratando de acomodar en su pecho al gato negro.<br>- E-Es que él es algo nervioso con las personas que aún no conoce.  
>- ¡Dile que me suelte, quiero arreglar cuentas con ella!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Red20:<strong> Jejejeje, espero les haya gustado este capítulo como los anteriores. Seguro les sorprendió un poco el que Hiccup tuviera esta habilidad y que Chimuelo sea un pequeño muy travieso, pero vamos, es tierno verlo en ambas formas, dragón y gato. Y Naomi, espero que te haya encantado verlo juguetear en esta parte del cap. En fin, a ver como cuanto tiempo me tardo en subir el siguiente capítulo así como el de mis siguientes fics. Nos vemos.


End file.
